FLCL: Aliens & Airwaves
by Ehskey
Summary: I was dreaming about the past and about how much fun it really was. Even though if you can consider giant planet destroying robots manifesting from your head, any real fun at all. And then there was her, the one that I had unexpectedly fallen for. NaoHaru


FLCL: Aliens and Airwaves  
Epilogue- Realistically Dreamy  
Naota(First Person POV)

The cold air of the starry night drifted through my window making me shift uncomfortably. Digging my face into my pillow I sighed heavily at the thought of not being able to enjoy a good night's sleep. What was the word again for not being able to sleep? Insomnolence? Or was it Insomnia? Well what ever it was it sucked ass.

After a few minutes of silent debating with myself I decided to not be so lazy and get up and close the window. As I was about to cut off the current of freezing night I noticed something a bit odd. All the street lights were off except for one that was shimmering as if its life was about to come to an end. Looking at it for a while longer I noticed a darkly outline of a figure standing not too far away from the dimming light. Rubbing my eyes clean of any vision defectiveness, to make sure that my lack of sleep wasn't playing tricks on me, I took another look and the figure was gone and all the street lights were slowly dimming back to life.

"Well that's just not creepy at all." I said hysterically.

Closing the window I made my way back to my bed and opening the drawer that was next to it and pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills. Ah yes, good old sedatives. Popping a few in my mouth I tossed the small container of goodness back into my drawer and reached for my guitar. It was nothing special but just a black and white Fender Stratocaster that I had found at a pawn shop a while back.

"Got to do something till those pills kick in I guess." I mumbled to myself as I plucked each string to make sure she was in tone. I began to play a few notes an old friend taught me. She isn't here anymore and I doubt that she'll come back, but it never hurts to hope right? A good fifteen minutes passed and the effects of the tiny tic-tacs of pleasurable rest started to kick in making my eyes a bit droopy. I laid the guitar against my drawer and wrapped myself in a cocoon of warmth with my blankets.

After a few minutes I was out like a drunken lonely, overweight, pathetic, bald guy on Christmas Eve. I was dreaming about the past and about how much fun it really was. Even though if you can consider giant planet destroying robots manifesting from your head, any real fun at all. And then there was her, the one that I had unexpectedly fallen for. I can still see her face like if it was yesterday. In fact I was staring at her right now face to face.

"Those pills are really something else." I said as I starred at the unexpected red bunny outfit which happened to reveal much cleavage.

At the moment I was just too awestruck by her provocative outfit to notice that I was in my room and we were on my bed. That is until I tried to move my hands.

"What the hell? Why are my hands tied?" I said as I struggled to get free.

What a strange dream. You'd think that id be in someplace like Paris or something flying around the Eiffel Tower while eating cotton candy from Florida. Not in your own room tied up with a lascivious bunny outfitted Haruko……. Ok well maybe the second part too, but what ever I thought I was over that puberty stuff.

"Haruko?" I said unsurely not expecting what was going to happen. Because whenever she's around something strange and out of the ordinary is bound to happen.

"No, no, no. I'm not Haruko." She stated in monotone voice, "I'm Haruko's superior; Raharu."

"Really now?"

Completely ignoring my blatant statement she continued on, "I warned her. But she sacrificed herself to rescue the world and the boy she loved."

"Hogwash."

"She broke a lot of laws and is now on the run…. But who knows." She said as she leaned in closer to me. "Maybe she vanished and is now looking for the Pirate King? Somewhere in the depths of outer space."

Silence.

Her amber filled eyes turned into a more passionate seductive state as we stared face to face. "What…?

"I want to kiss you."

"…Oh… you've grown up." She said grinning slightly.

She cupped her soft delicate hands around my face and we moved our mouths in sync. As the kiss deepened a great overwhelming feeling of warmth and joy flew over me.

Moving my face an inch back I told her to untie my hands but she only replied by continuing the kiss.

"Your perverted." I told her in between gasps for breath.

Burying her nose into my neck she responded with a typical Haruko response, "So what?"

**---**

It was morning and I had awoken up to the stupid house cat sitting on my pillow staring at me with its tiny black eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I said as I swatted it off my pillow.

As I got up from bed I remembered the, oh so, strange dream I had last night. I touched the tip of my lips and face palmed myself.

"It was just a dream." I said barely audible and a bit disappointed.

The door to my room cracked open and the head of my abnormal father popped out.

"Oh, Naota. There's a package of some sort for you in front of the house. You might want to come check it out."

"What?"

Making my way downstairs I could see what my father meant now from the living room window and it kind of looked familiar. Opening the door to go outside I was in shock to see the yellow scooter I had once ridden on. There was a helmet sitting on the seat and I picked it up and a piece of paper fell to the ground. Picking it up and it was blank then I turned it to the other side to see that it was a note.

_**I'm going to leave my vespa here. You can fly into outer space once you learn how to  
**_  
"What is this? A joke?" I said aloud but didn't receive an answer. Looking at the messy handwriting… "Or was it really a dream?"

**

* * *

AN:** Oh ho ho! This was the first time I've written anything kissing wise. Sorry if it was bad. I haven't written in over eight months so of course this isn't going to be 'Perfect.' I was thinking of doing a more 'Graphic Scene' but ugh I am not very experienced writing wise in that area heh so ill most likely make a side story of that happening if anyone requests it. I will only be doing the first person-point of- view for this epilogue since it's a bit of a hassle to continue it. Plus i have to think it over if i want to coninue this or not but we will see.


End file.
